


Monthly Game

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: poker game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: When the parents of the World's Greatest Superheroes get together for a game, it's typically fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write my stories for my Instagram Roleplay accounts, go follow it lol  
> @Queen.Hippolyta

The soft breeze of Themyscirian scent left her nose as she stepped from the crystal clear jet, the strong stink of Gotham slowly followed. Hippolyta; so hated these trips, waiting for the opportunity to fake an illness to not go to a fancy dinner ball or a charity event. She did enjoy the sweet moments of friends and family from the old times as Wonder Woman. 

The sheer black limo stretched its way across the beat rocks of the Wayne Manor, she could practically taste his cologne as the driver opened the door for her. 

Her white golden sandals clicked against the marble and her breath hung in the air mere seconds before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, Alfred soon followed behind one of the large double doors. “Ah, Queen Hippolyta, please come in. We’ve been expecting you.” Hippolyta nodded with a smile as she entered, hearing the soft purr of the limo taking off. 

Alfred lead her into one of the grand dining rooms, where several people sat. Ma Kent, Pa Kent, Commissioner Gordon and Alan Scott sat around the very large table. Hippolyta’s royal robes flowed around her as she sat at the head of the table, producing a purple bag with a golden hem around the top that pulled together to close. As she tipped the bag over, dozens of golden coins fell out. “Really, this is a game of who wants to be rich.” 

Alan laughed at Pa’s comment, “I don’t know, she has a good poker face.” Alfred joined in after setting down a plate of drinks, “and oh, what a face it is.”

“Oh, shush.” She said as she slid the coins to the center, where several hundred dollars laid with a few valuable keepsakes. 

As the game went on, several hundred dollars and three coins were in Commissioner's hands. “Barbara taught me a few things in cards.”   
Ma couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Clark won’t even pick up a set of cards, he squashed a deck once as a child and it traumatized him.” Pa followed with a laugh, “don’t get us started about Santa Claus.” 

Hippolyta chuckled, “when Diana gets mad, clay seeps through her toes. It’s quite cute, except the constant screaming a three year old can manage.” More stories followed, about Batgirl’s crush on Dinah Lance, and how once Jenny-Lynn fell off her modeling stool when attempting to show off for a man, Alfred followed with how Bruce once jumped off the roof, to ‘test’ his new suit.

The whole gang began to laugh, just like they always did when they thought of their kids. Even when some heroes lost their sons and daughters, they were welcome to join their monthly poker game. Soon, the hero's’ parents hope that when they’re helping take care of more little ones that they will call Grandchildren, that they too will join for this monthly game.


End file.
